The Offer
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: Jasper runs the most well renowned brothel in the main city of Homeworld. She got there by using her brute force to protect her gems and keep them safe from unruly clients and by offering a more dominating experience...so when she's propositioned to be the sub for an unknown client, she weighs her options against the obscene amount of money that they offer her...Mature-Gemslash
1. The Proposition

Homeworld was a world full of gems, full of life, and full of possibilities. These possibilities, of course, were only truly for those with the money or status to collect them.

This meant every other average gem had to work their asses off to get anywhere.

It's why Jasper was so proud of what she had built over the years. Very few gems of her kind could say that they started from the bottom and still obtained some sort of infamy or notoriety. Though, to be fair, her infamy was not necessarily applauded by others in her community.

Jasper had worked on the streets of sector G589 for most of her life. She was not the usual type that flaunted her wares on the walkways, and she liked to think that that was one of her reasons for success in a world that usually ended in cracked gems, imprisonment, and even in slavery. That, and she was one of the biggest gems in the industry and would not hesitate to crush a gem should they try anything she didn't approve.

This attitude brought her more costumers, not less, and a majority of them were looking for a companion that would dominate. Most of them were gems in high stress positions in Yellow Diamond's army, gems that were regularly required to enforce laws and carry of punishments. Gems who ordered people around, and gems who just needed to release their control.

These wealthy customers' business helped make her name, and their money helped build her business.

And that is why she was now the Matron of "The 4C's"—one of the most prominent and well respected brothels on Homeworld.

It was mainly so well thought of because Jasper took keeping her gems safe VERY seriously and had cracked quite a few gems that came through the doors thinking they could do what they wanted with her workers.

She was no longer working as a mistress herself, but she was there all the time, making sure her gems were treated well, being properly booked, and even doing heavy lifting jobs and maintenance around the building.

Which is why it was such a surprise when a sour looking older gem asked, quite bluntly, "How much are _you_?" while she was laid out underneath the front lobby's console, trying to fix the wretched thing herself before sending out a work order.

Jasper blinked slowly, thinking she had heard wrong. "Excuse me?" Her voice had a dangerous edge to it. Pushing herself out from under the console and standing to her full height, she glowered down at him. "What did you say?"

Her considerable height barely registered with the much shorter gem. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "I said, how much?"

Jasper frowned. "I am not for sell," she started, her hands on her hips. "I am this establishments proprietor." She shook off her desire to say something harsh, but that wouldn't be a good business practice when dealing with a new client.

The newcomer said nothing, so Jasper continued. "My receptionist is gone today so I'm doing the booking." She tapped the other console and a holo-screen blinked on. "I'm sure we can find you someone perfect." Jasper began to type, bright symbols scrolling across the holo-screen. "So what are you looking for, sir?"

"It's not for me." He stated simply and Jasper sighed in exasperation. "And my client was quite clear." He looked so bored with the whole thing—it made Jasper's blood boil. "She wants the strongest and biggest one you've got." Jasper grumbled, typing again, looking up as a series of pictures and figures appeared in front of them.

"I'm sure we can find your client someone that's very fitti—"

"They won't do." He said flatly, cutting her off as he scanned over the selection She had pulled up. Jasper had to start mentally counting to 10 so she wouldn't deck him.

There were always difficult customers, but Jasper had not run into one in a long while. Most were very willing to take her recommendations. No one had ever been this stubborn, and it wasn't even for himself!

"Well these are who I have that fit your clients desires." Her scowl was deepening as she watched him scan the selection again without so much as a hint of interest.

"I believe you have one that is not up there." He looked at her pointedly.

"I will say it only one more time-I am not on the menu, runt."

"And I will only say this once. My client is very specific and she knows exactly what she wants." He points to the screen. "These will not do. Her tastes are very—dark, Matron, and she wishes to explore them on someone she will not hurt. She is very aware of your dominating history."

Jasper actually gaped at this. "I don't teach classes," she growled, slamming her fist down on the console. The screen blinked off, and she briefly worried she had broken this one too.

The gem laughed coldly. "Oh she is not in need of a teacher, Matron, only a pet."

The flush that raced across her face caused her red markings to disappear. "I think you need to leave." she said, shaking. She was ready for this impudent stranger to leave and let her get back to work.

He chuckled. "Very well. Here's the information for the 'appointment' she wanted to book. This also has on it the amount she is willing to pay. If you change your mind, she would like you to be in her chambers at the time listed. She will be there after her meeting tomorrow." He handed over a small slip of paper, turned on his heel and sauntered out the door as though that were his business and not hers.

She felt like she wanted to just rip up the paper and chase the gem down—maybe set fire to his pompous head.

That was until she looked down at the amount of money the client was looking to pay.

She blinked owlishly down at the neat handwriting, floored at both the audacity and the generosity.

She must have been there for a while because she was brought out of her thoughts by one of her workers—a short green gem, with swept back hair and a perpetual sour face. Despite her demeanor, Peridot was a favorite among the techies.

She hadn't even heard her enter the front room until the shorter gem touched her arm. Jasper started, turning to look down at her.

"What in the heavens has you so far away?" Peridot asked, her eyebrow arched in curiosity. "We've been watching you for like 5 minutes…Frell, we even called your name."

Jasper looked over to the hallway entrance and was surprised to see 2 more of her girls staring at her. The tall and lanky one tutted and came over, followed closely by a shorter purple one.

"Matron, what just happened." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Did you have to hurt someone? We heard you talking—" Jasper held up her hand to quiet her.

"Nothing like that Pearl." She looked back down at the slip of paper, which made everyone's eyes travel to it too.

"Oooo, what is THAT!?" Amethyst reached up and grabbed Jaspers thick wrist and pulled it down, laughing as Pearl squawked indignantly at her treatment of their boss. Jasper only chuckled. Amethyst's eyes went huge. "THEY'RE PAYING HOW MUCH!?" Pearl leaned over to get a good look and gasped. "Hey, I'll happily take this one Mama Jas,"

Peridot pushed her out of the way. "No way. She'll give it to whoever she thinks is compatible with the client. You know this Amethyst." Amethyst stuck her tongue out at the taller gem who reciprocated, her face still deadpan. This caused Amethyst to devolve into a fit of giggles.

Pearl looked at the paper again, then up at Jasper. "So who did they want?"

Jasper blushes lightly and looked away. "Me." She grumbled.

Amethyst's laughing stopped, and she and Peridot turned wide eyes up to their boss. As long as they had been there, they had never had someone offer that much money, let alone offer it for a night with the Matron.

"Soooo…" Amethyst pushed. "What are you gonna do, Boss Lady?"

Jasper looked back at them. "I have no idea."


	2. The Realization

Jasper sat in a large plush armchair, waiting for the arrival of her client. She had never thought she'd be working again, but the lure of that money was too good to pass up. She'd be able to do a lot with just this one payoff, and improving her facilities was top of her priorities at the moment.

This was a business after all.

She lounged, trying to keep her mind from racing too much as she waited in the silence of the large room. She crossed her leg over her knee to keep her foot from tapping nervously.

It had been a while since she acted as a mistress to a client, and she had fallen into a very nice routine that did not include these physical pleasures. Not that she didn't enjoy them, she had just found something more worth while to spend her energy on.

And the gem that came to see her was still echoing in her head. "-she is not in need of a teacher, Matron, only a pet."

What had he meant?

Jasper had been privy to some shady deals and even shadier dealings in this life, but she had never been so clueless as to what was happening as she was now. She had never been one to wait, or to even take orders, so to be sitting here _waiting_ was very close to killing her. She had been on time, but her client had yet to show. She was currently rounding off an hour of waiting.

She crossed her arms, glowering at the far wall where a large picture of sparkling waterfalls hung.

Jasper growled, uncrossing her legs and tapping her now numb foot distractedly to get the pins and needles to go away. She must have been so wrapped up in her own thoughts (or her foot tapping was just THAT loud), that she completely missed the door to the room sliding open.

"That's not at all lady-like." Came a soft and amused voice from her shoulder.

Jasper flung herself from her large armchair, whirling around to see who had snuck up on her. Her eyes were wide, but her face was scrunched in an angry scowl.

Which slipped away in confusion as she saw the gem that had suddenly appeared behind her.

She was small, maybe only coming up to Jaspers bicep, but was standing very confidently by the now vacated armchair.

Her skin was a soft blue, while her hair was darker hue that had very mesmerizing iridescences underneath the dark color. It was like looking into water on a starry night. Her eyes were bright and piercing…

And they were starring steadily at Jasper—Jasper, who was still in a defensive stance.

The Matron straightened up quickly, trying to compose herself best she could.

The other gem smiled softly, and Jasper was sure that this was not her client. This gem could not possibly be the one she was here to entertain. Jasper realized that the other seemed as though she was waiting for some sort of response to her earlier comment.

Smirking, Jasper grinned back. "I pride myself in not being 'lady-like', but that's none of your concern is it? I'm meeting someone, runt, mind finding them for me?" The gem did not respond instead she merely smiled. The smile did nothing to hide the dangerous flash in her eyes

And Jasper was suddenly aware that her earlier assumption might have been very, VERY wrong.

"My name is Lapis Lazuli." The slender gem moved gracefully around the armchair, sitting gingerly into the plush cushions. She sat straight backed, her fingers playing over the armrests, not looking at Jasper anymore. Jasper frowned at this, looking around expectantly and hopefully. "I'm the one you're here for. No one else is coming." Lapis said smoothly, still looking at the small patterns her fingers were making on the armrest's upholstery.

"I di—"

"And I didn't say you could talk." Came the gentle response, cutting Jasper off as easily as if she had been yelled at.

Jasper blushed in embarrassment, realizing that this was going to be something she was very much not used to…or, perhaps, ready for.

She wanted to retort. She wanted to snap back and say something cutting.

She _wanted_ to, but she knew better. She had already put her massive foot in her own mouth with how she greeted the smaller gem.

And she was quite sure she was going to be forced to pay for that later.

Lapis turned her gaze, finally, back to Jasper. Her smile was soft, but it did not reach her eyes. Then those hard eyes moved up and down Jasper's body, taking her in as she stood there. The eyes followed curves and dips, practically undressing the orange gem where she stood. Her smile was almost condescending now.

Jasper's blood was boiling.

How DARE this little gem chip judge her. She's lucky that she even decided she would entertain this joke of a job. It was just a waste of her time. She could just up and leave! She was her own boss and SHE made the rules.

She _could_ up and leave, but she wouldn't. Jasper did not back out of a deal…or back down from a challenge.

The large orange gem just stood there, stiff and as stoic as she could make herself. Lapis' eyes traveled back up to meet Jasper's and the larger gem saw the fire and hunger that danced behind those blue irises.

Jasper's stomached fluttered and she knew she was in trouble. She had never been one to NOT be dominating…so to have to be submissive was something she never even entertained. Not until yesterday. And she figured she'd just do the job she was being paid to do-be the sub, get a spanking, and get paid hella nice to do it.

The look in Lapis' eyes though, promised much more than a simple spanking.

And Jasper felt a thrill go through her body as she came to the realization that she was going to do anything Lapis said…and she was going to enjoy it.


	3. The Rules and Regulations

There was a pregnant pause where they merely watched each other. With just their short interaction, Jasper knew what she should do at this moment in time…and that was shut the fek up and wait for her to break the silence.

She didn't have to wait too much longer before Lapis shifted in her plush throne, leaning forward to balance her chin on her steepled fingers. "I have to say, Miss Jasper, that I am very pleased you decided to take me up on my offer." She smiled another smile that didn't dampen the fire behind her eyes.

Jasper swallowed thickly, wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into.

"You have no idea how many," She paused just a moment, as though she were searching for the right word. "_pets_, I've gone through over the years." Her steepled fingers laced together and she placed her entwined hands in her lap, not breaking eye contact. "They just don't last very long." Her smiled turned into a patronizing pout. "They do well for a little while—well, some of them do. Some can't even last a full session!" Her pout was petulant now—like a spoiled, rich, child that didn't get what she wanted. "I've had to be softer and kinder to keep the ones I've not run away yet. I'm very out of practice and as of late, it's been making me _very frustrated_."

Jasper was well aware of the clenching of the blue gem's thighs as she emphasized the last two words. Jasper felt her stomach flutter and flip again. _Oh frell_. She thought, almost panicked. _I am in such big trouble_.

There was a 'SNAP', and Jasper realized that she had not been looking at Lapis, but instead was focused on her thighs. Lapis had lifted her dainty hand and snapped her fingers, demanding attention, and Jasper had snapped to attention. She blushed all the way to her collar bone this time.

"I-I'm sor—" but she was silence by Lapis' heated glare. She was definitely going to pay for that one later too.

Lapis slid out of her chair and made her way over to stand in front of Jasper. "I know I'm going to like you Miss Jasper." She took to walking around Jasper as though she were an animal on show. Jasper felt her hair get moved out of the way, then thin fingers raked though it. She resisted the urge to turn around. "I know you know how all of this works, but I'm going to give you my rules." Lapis ran a finger over Jasper's hip, up her arm and over her stomach, before looking up at the visibly shaken gem. "And I know it might be difficult for you, but I expect you to follow them. Am I clear?" Jasper looked down questioningly. Lapis beamed. "You may speak."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said simply.

"Oh you'll be perfect." Lapis chirped. "So, here are my rules: You call me Mistress or "My Lady" (she made air quotes with her fingers for this one) only, you speak only when I tell you to, and you do everything I say. Like I said, I know you may find it a bit difficult to switch gears," Lapis reached up, tapping Jasper's temple as she unabashedly lay against her large bosom. "But I think after some good practice, you'll be a champ in no time. You'll be my perfect little pet."

Jasper blushed, shivering down to her toes at that last statement. She would normally have raged at this point, refusing to be treated like anyone's pet, but this gem sent a thrill through her that she had never experienced before.

She swallowed thickly, nodding mutely.

"Good!" Lapis pushed herself off the large gem, turning on her bare foot so she was a few feet away from her now. She was like an excited child now—her smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. Jasper found this much more worrisome than her earlier coldness. She knew that that persona was just below the surface, ready to emerge if Jasper did not please her properly.

"Come." She said simply, motioning with a single finger as she turned and walked across the room to a far door that was tucked away behind a set of open curtains. Jasper was sure that this room was usually kept covered and locked. Her skin was tingling at the very thought of what lay beyond it.


End file.
